Twin Assasians?
by Queen Tigeress
Summary: Sorry about previous rating, fanfictions rating guide confused me. Who's trying to kill Kel? Will she have a girl or boy? is her new servant hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, and didn't receive any money for this story. I only own Arella and Alexander.**

**Chapter 1**

'Cannot cry out' she thought to herself. '3 extra lashes every time I do!' was all she could think of. Her name was Arella Castor, called Ella, and she was a commoner, who was an indentured servant to a man named Alexander Beleive, another commoner, but a wealthy one.

They were traveling from Riversedge to Corus, and were camped for the night.

Every night she received lashes for things heer master said she had done wrong or too slowly during the day. Every time she made a sound during the lashes she received 3 more as punishment.

That night rain was pouring down. He thankfully stopped lashing her then. After kicking her out of his tent he spat on her and said "stupid slave." He had no fears she would run away because he had put a magic choker on her that prevented her from going 100 meters away from him. She went to sleep cold, wet, and uncomfortable that night.

Meanwhile…

"You know you shouldn't be here," she told him.

"I can't help myself, though!" he replies.

"We could get in trouble if someone found out," she manages breathlessly.

"Who would care?" was the response.

"Meathead probally would."

With that she surrendered to him aftermaking sure her pregnancy ward was in place around her neck.

Right before she fell asleep she whispered "I love you Dom."

"Love you too Kel."

Then they happily fell asleep in each others arms- for the 12th night in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce and I do not own any of the characters (except for Arella) or places. **

**Warning: if you do not like Domitan of Masbolle, then don't read this story!**

**Chapter 2**

"This tastes horrible, you miserable wench!" **CRASH** went the wooden bowl filled with porridge, against the ground.

"Look what you made me do!" he angrily screamed. "Now I'll have to eat yours." With that he pulled Arella's bowl of porridge away from her. She had only eaten one mouthful and that would be all the food she got that day.

Later on when they were on their way, Ella leading the donkey with the supplies and her master riding his horse, it started pouring again.

"Dammit, we'll have to stop at that village up there till the rain stops.

As they approached they realized that it was not a village they were approaching, but rather a refugee camp, called New Hope.

"Who goes there?" asked a man from the walls.

"Two weary travelers who would like shelter from the rain."

When the gates opened they walked in to find two tall figures walking towards them.

"Hello, I'm Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, the commander of this camp. This is our chief healer, Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Since you've been out riding in the rain, he would like to examine you to make sure that you won't become sick. If you'll go with him my son, Tobe, will look after your horse and donkey. He has wild magic with horses, you see," Kel told them proudly. I'll explain about Tobe later

"Well, I guess we can be examined," the man said slowly.

"My name is Alexander Believe, and I'm a fur merchant heading to Corus. Oh, and this is my servant," he said the last part as if Ella didn't matter. She didn't care, she was used to it.

Kel's eyes hardened as she heard the off handed manner in which he dismissed his servant.

When Neal had finished examining them he told them that they were free to stay in the infirmary until they left. Alex accepted his offer.

Neal rushed off to see Kel. "I have to talk to you," he told her.

"You know that servant that came in with the fur merchant?"

"Of course! She looked nice, but he treated her so meanly."

"Well you aren't going to like this, but she has a back that has been severely lashed many, many times, probably as recently as last night. Also she has a magic choker on that prevents her from going more than 100 meters from her 'master'."

"Oh, Neal! That's horrible!" Kel says, jumping up and practically running to the infirmary.

When she gets to the door she stops and opens them as if she just came for a visit.

"I was just wondering if either of you would like some food while you wait?" Kel politely asks.

She saw the girl's eyes light up with hope and she glanced at her master and he glared at her. To the Lady Knight he said "I'll have some, but my servant just ate."

"Very well, Tobe here will lead you to the mess hall. Your servant may stay here if she wishes, no one will bother her." Kel explained.

"How far away is this mess of yours?" he questioned carefully.

"Only about 50 meters, sir," Kel sweetly replied.

As Alex walked out and the doors closed behind him, Arella sank to the Lady Knight's feet. "Thank you for even this brief respite from him Lady," she told Kel gratefully.

Looking down at her Kel frowned, called to Neal as she helped Arella to her feet.

"Did you heal her fully?" she questioned.

"Of course, Protector of the Small," Neal drawls.

"I f you want to live to see you next meal, you will stop calling me that stupid name, and take that blasted collar off her neck this instant!" Kel snapped.

"Okay, okay. No need to get testy!" he quickly says.

After the choker had been removed Kel sent two guards and told them to put Alex in the stocks.

"Now please tell us your story," Kel kindly asked the girl.

"Well, firstly me name be Arella Castor. Me friends used to call me Ella.

"Me village was burned and me parents killed two years ago, when I was 15. Alexander Beleive became me master after that.

"After a little whiles we moved 'cause Alex said a half burned village ain't no good for business. At first he was nice. But then he started giving me less and less grub.

"One night, afore I went to me bed, he called me into his room, told me he had a present for me, then slaps that cursed collar on me. The next night he started lashing me for things I did wrong durin' the day, real or 'maginary. Then he took away me bed roll and made me sleep on the floor after me lashes. Is been like that little more'n a year"

"Would you like to be my servant instead?" Kel asked.

Ella hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure milady," she said slowly.

"Will you get Tobe please?" Kel asked of the sparrow sitting on her shoulder.

At Ella's questioning glance Kel told her "all the camp's cats, dogs, and birds in the surrounding area have willingly been changed a little by magic so that they will understand humans, and we them."

Just then a breathless Tobe ran in. "You were wanting to see me, mother?" he asked.

Gathering Tobe in her lap she says to him "please tell this girl, Ella, what I made you do as my servant. I adopted him, you see," this last part to a confused looking Ella.

"Well, she makes me eat my vegetables and I have to have a bath every day," the boy told Ella.

"She didn't whip you, or starve you?"

"No, but me old master, Alvik, used to."

Here Kel took over the story. "Tobe was raised by the village midwife, and then when she died he became an indentured servant to a man named Alvik, who runs an inn not far from here. When the group of Knights and soldiers I was in at the time stopped there for the night, I found Alvik beating on Tobe. I bought his papers and he's been treated pretty well, ever since." Kel finished.

"Except for the vegetable thing," whispered the boy and startling a laugh out of Ella.

"I like vegetables and miss having baths, so I guess I would like to be your servant," Ella told them happily.

"Wonderful, now I'll just go tell your master that."

They find Ella's papers in one of Alex's bags and Kel walks towards the stocks. She steps in and throws 5 copper bits at the merchant's feet.

"You get those and no mention of this to the local magistrate if you sign your servant over to me," Kel tells him sternly.

Knowing he has lost he signs the papers, ties his donkey's lead reins to the horse's saddle, then mounts up and swiftly rides away, since the rain had stopped.

Kel looked at her new servant. "Let's get you cleaned up!" Kel told her joyously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I already told you, I don't own anything (except Ella). Why must you keep asking?**

**Chapter 3**

Looking at the girl in front of her, Kel could not believe that it was her new servant. Ella's eyes had changed colour, from the dull brown they had been to the excited, sparkling green they now were. Her once filthy, matted hair was long, silky, light brown, and hung down to her shoulders, with just a few natural curls to it. She was about 5 feet 8 inches tall and in one of Kel's old dresses she had outgrown. Ella was positively bursting with light and life, when just 2 hours before she had been somber and half dead.

A man quietly entered Kel's room without knocking and, not seeing Ella, quietly steps up to Kel and wraps his arms about her waist, then starts kissing her in the neck.

"Uh, Dom? There is someone else in the room," Kel tells him, trying not to laugh.

"What? Oh, hello, who are you?" he asks of Ella with his arms still about Kel's waist.

"I'm Arella Castor, Lady Kel's new servant, sir," she replies as she curtseys.

"No need to curtsey," he tells her. "So you're a Lady now are you?" asks Dom of Kel, with a boyish grin on his face.

"Keep up that attitude and your sleeping alone tonight," she warns.

He walks out the door, pouting, and closes it behind him. As he does Kel breaks out in laughter.

Once she had recovered she asked Ella "Please don't tell anyone Dom and I are together. We don't want others to know."

"Of course I won't milady. Whoever a woman shares her bed with is her own concern," Ella says, unaware of the tear slipping down her cheek.

"Ella did he rape you?" Kel carefully questioned. When she nodded Kel sent a sparrow for Neal/

When he arrived Kel asked him to see if Ella was pregnant.

"Nope, she's not pregnant," he told them resting a hand on each of their shoulders. "But YOU ARE!" Neal looked at her, shocked.

"WH-what did you say?" Kel stutters.

"Kel, you're pregnant. You're about a month pregnant."

"Crap," mutters Kel. "Neal please leave, but DO NOT TELL ANYONE!"

"Okay, okay, goodbye Ella," and he was gone.

"Milady, do you know who the father is?" Ella wanted to know.

"Of course! It's Dom. One night when I was at Fort Steadfast delivering reports and getting supplies, my friends decided to have a party. Needless to say, both Dom and I got so drunk that we don't remember what happened. We woke up in my room, in my bed, naked, and under the covers. My pregnancy ward was on my dresser, because I had forgotten to put it on. Dom and I have been secretly seeing each other for about a year and have been engaged for about 5 months, so it isn't like we hadn't slept together before, but I'd always had on my pregnancy ward. Please, don't tell anyone I'm pregnant," Kel pleaded with Ella.

"Of course I won't milady," was her reply.

"Now I just have to figure out what to tell everyone."

"You could use herbs to kill it, so that it won't come to term," Ella suggested.

"I couldn't do that! I could never kill my child," Kel was surprised Ella had even suggested it.

"Well let's go down to supper now. You can eat with Tobe and his friends," Kel told the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not as old as Tamora Pierce. I'm not her! Don't sue me I won't like you anymore. (But who says I liked you in the first place?)**

**Warning: BFFE&E, if I don't get a review for this from you I will track you down, wherever you are, and tickle you to death.**

**Chapter 4**

Kel and Ella entered the mess and got their food. When Ella went to eat with Tobe, Kel sat with her friends.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Neal whispered to her.

"Get away from me, or you're gonna be in the Black God's realms before long," she grumpily told him.

"What did Meathead do to deserve a killing this time?" Dom questioned.

"It's what he's going to do that will get him killed," Kel replied.

They finished the meal with the usual chatter, about the camp and so on. Then Kel told them that she was going to arrange for sleeping chambers for her new servant, then go to sleep. She was very tired.

When Ella had been settled in a small chamber across the hall Kel went back to her rooms and got ready for bed.

She was half asleep when he came.

"Kel, sweet, are you awake?" he questioned.

"Yes, but we have to talk," was the answer.

He came over to her bed only to notice the tears silently sliding down her face. "Kel what's wrong?" he asked as he brushed away her tears.

"Dom, um, I don't know how to say this, but, umm, I'm pregnant."

"You're…You're what!" he incredulously asked.

"Pregnant," he was told in a small voice.

"Kel, that's wonderful!"

"For you maybe, I'm the one who has to carry the kid. And Neal knows I'm pregnant. I didn't tell him you were the father, but I can imagine his face if I had," Kel said with a small laugh.

"Well, milord Raoul will be here in a two days to check up on the squad, so we should probably tell him."

"You're right," she answered.

"He might kill you when we tell him that we've been engaged for 5 months."

"He wouldn't kill me dearest Keladry, because he wouldn't want our child to be fatherless," Dom tells her.

"I guess you're right. Will you just hold me tonight?" Kel whispers.

"That can be done milady."

* * *

Neal looks away from the fire very surprised.

"Dom? My idiot cousin Dom?" he whispers in disbelief.

'Maybe I shouldn't have scryed on her' he thinks to himself as he gets ready for bed. In the morning when he wakes up, he thinks that it was just a bad dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: how many times must I tell you? I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! Get that through your thick skulls, you get put on the same list as Cleon (I hate him, and Neal, because they both wanted Kel at one time, but we all KNOW she belongs to Dom)**

**Chapter 5**

Two days later Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak arriver with another squad of the Own as an escort. Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and Raoul's wife Buri also came because they wanted to see Kel.

"Lord Raoul, good to see you sir," Dom tells him as he walks up to his commander.

"Dom, how are you doing? Is your squad behaving itself?" asked the huge jolly I stole Owen's word here man.

"When do they ever behave themselves sir?" Dom answered, laughing.

"Raoul, you're here," Kel said to her former knight master.

"Of course I'm here. How are things here at New Hope?" he questions.

"Things are going well sir. I haven't had to put anyone in the stocks for almost three days!" she replied gleefully.

The two of them walked towards the rooms that Raoul would occupy while he was there. When they entered they sat down to talk.

Raoul watched as Kel wrung her hands. "Kel is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to kill anyone," she replies.

"Is there a reason for me to want to kill someone?" his voice rumbled dangerously.

"Promise," was all Kel would say.

"I promise that I won't kill someone because of what you're about to tell me."

"I'm pregnant," she quickly says.

He calmly asked "who's the father?"

"Dom. We've been engaged for 5 months." was her equally calm reply.

"WHAT!" he roared. The room shook.

Dom who was waiting down the hall in Kel's room felt the floor shake and heard Raoul roar. It didn't sound like it was going well.

"Where is he?" questioned Raoul.

"In my rooms," replied a very scared Kel.

"Dom was pacing when suddenly the door was ripped open and Lord Raoul started choking him.

"Stop it! Raoul stop it!" Kel screamed.

When they heard Lord Raoul and then Kel scream Neal, Merric, Wolset, Alanna, and Buri rushed up the stairs. They entered Kel's rooms to a weird scene. Lord Raoul was trying to choke his sergeant to death while Kel held her glaive pressed against Raoul's throat. He slowly backed away while Dom collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Kel dropped her glaive, and, to everyone's surprises, wrapped her arms around Dom and asked if he was okay.

Finally seeing Alanna, Kel asked her to make sure Dom was okay. Kel picked up her glaive and slowly advanced towards Raoul. She was absolutely furious. "You said you wouldn't kill him if I told you," she spat/

"But he's still alive," Raoul protested.

"You almost killed him you fool!" Alanna tells them.

"Will someone please tell me why Raoul was trying to strangle my cousin?" Neal asked.

"Dom and I are engaged, we have been for 5 months, and also I'm pregnant," Kel told the astounded crowd in her room.

Alanna quickly used her magic to be sure that she really was. "You're not just pregnant, you're having twins!"

At that Kel fainted, but Raoul caught her before she fell.

"If you ever hurt her I **will** kill you," Raoul told Dom. He gently placed Kel in her bed, and everyone but Dom left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters, not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

When Kel woke up she was fast asleep in Dom's arms. Someone was knocking on the door, and since Kel didn't want to get up she just told them to come in. "Milady Kel I brought you some supper," Ella told her from the doorway. "Give me a second, I have to wake Dom up," replied Kel.

"Dom, wake up," Kel repeatedly whispered in his ear. When that didn't work she rolled her eyes at Ella, and in a very commanding voice said "sergeant, wake up, you're late!"

"Wha…What's goin' on?" mumbled Dom. "This," Kel tells him as she pushes him out of her bed. "Ouch, Kel that hurt!" whimpered Dom. "Do I smell food?" he asks, finally waking up. "Yes, but it's Lady Kel's. You have to go to the mess for yours," Ella tells him. "It's a conspiracy," he muttered, on his way out the door.

As Kel started to eat Ella told her that everybody in the refugee camp now knew that she was engaged and pregnant. "How's everybody taking it?" Kel wanted to know. "The usual comments from people who don't like you but your friends beat up anybody when they hear such talk, then Sirs Neal and Alanna refuse to heal them. Some people are wondering when you're getting married and others when the baby is due. Some people also want to make gifts for the baby, and want to know if it's going to be a boy or girl," Ella explained to Kel.

"I'm not sure if it's a girl or boy, but I'm not just having one, I'm having twins," Kel giggled. "I'm going to leave now so that you can get some sleep. Oh, I also learned that Lord Raoul threatened Dom that if he hurt you, milord would kill him," Ella told her. "How nice to know, my former knight master wants to kill me future husband," Kel responded dryly. "Have a nice sleep Lady Kel," Ella whispered as she closed the door.

Going across the hall to her bedroom, she quietly closed the door and sat on her cot. Even after two and a half days she was still surprised when she wasn't beaten in some way for enjoying herself. She was unaware that Lady Kel had sent a messenger to the Moon of Truth Temple in Corus, telling the arch priestess there about Ella's former master. She hoped that she never saw him again. She went to sleep and once again thanked the Great Mother Goddess for saving her from him. Sleep came easily here and she welcomed it.

**Just a brief in-between chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I said that I'm not Tamora Pierce. Duh, she's way too old to be me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Lady Kel, lady Kel," she heard 3 little voices behind her screaming. Turning she asked the three refugee children what they needed. One by one they each gave her a flower, then, giggling like mad, ran away.

"Morning Kel, how are you feeling?" Neal kindly asked. It had been 5 weeks since everyone learned she was pregnant, 4 weeks since Raoul had left, and 3 weeks since she had got morning sickness for the first time.

"Feeling better," she answered, while resting her hands on her stomach that was only starting to show slightly. Neal had informed her that she was having two girls and she was very happy. "Dom and I have decided to name them Ilane and Alanna." She told him. "Those are lovely names Kel, but when are you two getting married?" he questioned carefully. Kel had had a few minor mood swings in the past 4 weeks.

"In about a month, we're sending out invitations today. Only our immediate family and close friends are invited," she responded. "Does that include my parents and me?" he asked. "Of course, they're his aunt and uncle, and you're my best friend and his cousin. Also we invited your sister. Did Dom tell you yet that he wants you to be his best man? That means that you have to come, no arguments."

"Well if I'm being Dom's best man, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Neal asked. "Lalassa, of course! Yuki, Alanna, and Buri are going to be my bridesmaids," she answered.

Just then the alarm bell rang. Kel ran up to the walls and looked down to see a party of about 30 Scanrans riding towards their walls. "On my order, archers ready… Fire! Fire at will," Kel shouted to the archers. Soon all the Scanrans were dead and she sent a squad out to collect the horses that were still alive, and assigned yet another to bury the dead. When she was headed towards the latrine, because she was feeling slightly nauseous, she fainted.

When Kel awoke she was in a bed in the infirmary and listened to Neal tell someone about her 'condition'. "With the morning sickness, she hasn't been getting enough to eat. She works too hard and doesn't get enough sleep. If she continues this way there is a good possibility that she could die in childbirth," said Neal's voice. She couldn't convince herself to open her eyes. The next time she woke up she didn't hear any voices- thank the Gods. She didn't think that she could handle Neal right now. When she sat up she saw a blade coming towards her. She screamed and twisted to the side. Then, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I hate lawyers; they take all your money. So that's why I put this up. Nothing belongs to me (and I mean nothing).**

**I LOVE DOM!**

**Chapter 8**

"Wha…What happened?" Kel asked groggily.

"Kel, you're awake!" cried a very happy Dom.

"Thank the Gods Kel, you're awake! We heard you scream and rushed into see a person running away and you covered in blood," Neal told her.

"It was terrible lady mother. There was so much blood," Tobe broke in crying.

"How long was I out?" asked Kel, while wincing slightly as she tried to sit up.

"Four days, but that's only because I magicked you to sleep. You needed it because the blade was poisoned and had cut an artery," this from Neal, who Kel now realized looked tired himself.

"Are the babies okay? Were they hurt? When I saw the dagger coming towards me, I knew that it was going to end up in my stomach, so I twisted my body, I knew I had to protect them," Kel told the cousins.

"The babies are perfectly fine, in fact they may even have a natural resistance to certain types of poison. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. I had to work a major healing on you, so you should get some more sleep as well. Also, if I catch you doing anything more than kissing my cousin in the next few days, I will make sure that those are the only two children he ever has," with that Neal left the infirmary, dragging Tobe along behind him so as to give Kel and Dom some privacy.

"I was so worried Kel! I came in here to see you covered in blood, knowing that you might be dead…" he trailed off and shuddered at the thought.

"Well don't worry, I'm going to be okay, Meathead said so! Now I'm cold, what are you going to do about it?" Kel asked him. Dom lain on the bed next to her and she fell asleep soon after she had snuggled herself against his side. Not long after that Dom, too, fell asleep, unaware that they were being watched.

"Now what to do about that? He is going to get in the way. But all I know is that those children cannot be born!" a voice half whispered to itself. It was a strange voice neither male nor female. The owner of the voice drifter away in the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ella didn't know what to do. Someone had tried to kill her mistress, and what happened if someone thought she was that person? After all the lady had almost been killed after she came, and as far as she knew, no one had tried to assassinate the lady knight before. She would just have to hope for the best and that the would-be killer was soon caught- and that no one wrongly accused her!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dom, Dom wake up," Kel told him.

"I'm awake, I'm just too comfortable to get up," said the sleepy head.

"You have work to do sergeant, so you better get moving," a grinning Neal told him. Dom got up and left saying that he was going to go get some breakfast, as Neal checked on Kel's arm. "You can walk around a little, but no weapons of any kind! Do you agree to these terms Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small and mother-to-be?" Neal wryly asks Kel.

"Yes I accept your terms Meathead," was the answer he got. Annoyed, he just turned around and walked out the door. "Good riddance," Kel said to his retreating back.

She easily sat up then slowly got to her feet. It took her half an hour to get to the mess, instead of the usual 5 minuets, and not just because people kept coming up to her to see if she was okay, it was because it was kind of painful to walk (it jarred her arm, which was in a sling). Finally she made it to the mess, and one of the soldiers got her some food. It didn't take her ling to eat because she was ravenous, it felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Suddenly a pair of arms enveloped her from behind. She screamed, knowing only that it wasn't Dom's arms that were enveloping her. She struck back with her fist, then looked back to see who it was she was hitting. "Raoul! I'm so sorry," she told the huge man behind her, who was rubbing his cheek.

"That's going to leave a mark," he tells her, making her laugh. "Kel, I brought you a present," he says with a mischievous look on his face.

"I can't do anything with weapons, milord, Neal said so."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to do with weapons, now come along, close your eyes," he laughs.

Kel, by this time was scared, 'what could he have brought?' she thought to herself. She was led out of the mess and told to open her eyes. "Mamma, father! What are you two doing here?" she asked, very surprised to see her parents.

"Well, when we learned that our baby girl was getting married and was pregnant, we just had to come," her mother told her youngest daughter.

"Now, where is this young man who got you pregnant and is now marring you? We haven't met him, if you didn't remember, and I, for one would like to know who the father of my grandchildren is," Her father told her as colour rose in her cheeks. She had forgotten that her parents hadn't even met Dom yet.

"I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but I can have a sparrow find him. Nari, please find Dom," she asked of the sparrow on her shoulder.

Soon enough he came walking up and taking her in his arms, he asked her "Kel, do you need something? This little feather duster wouldn't leave me alone till I came."

"Dom, I want you to meet my parents, Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane of Mindelan. Mamma, father, this if my fiancé, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle," she shyly told her parents.

"I certainly hope so, or else I might wonder why a strange man was hanging off my daughter," her father told them. Dom and Kel both flushed bright red.

Just then Tobe came up saying "Milady mother, some of the refugees would like to see you in the mess," he told his mother.

"Thank you Tobe, why don't you go and work on your archery?" she asked him. "Okay, mother," was his reply.

"Would any of you like to accompany me to the mess?" she asked of the people standing with her.

"Of course," her parents and lord Raoul said at the same time. "Sorry, I have watch," Dom said apologetically as he untangled himself from Kel. He gave her a kiss and went back to watch duty.

As the four of them went into the mess a group of refugees hopped up and said "SURPRISE!" as Kel looked around in surprise.

"What's this?" she asked them.

"It's a baby shower!" some of the refugees shouted. "Lady Kel you sit here.." said another refugee as she was led toward a seat, and people started handing her presents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: not Tamora Pierce, so I don't own anything.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers, please keep giving me your opinions! Thanks! **

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, this is wonderful, thank you," Kel told yet another refugee as they handed her a present. "I don't know where I'm going to put all these things, mama," she whispered to her mother, who sat besides her. It felt like she had been there for days, but really it had probably only been a few hours. "Everyone, don't think me rude, but I just had a major healing a few days ago and I'm still tired. Please excuse me for a little while, because I don't want to fall to the floor from lack of sleep," she tells the refugees gathered around her. They all said things like 'of course' then Kel got up and left. She was half way back to her rooms, with refugees and soldiers all around her when Dom was suddenly there. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. The people around her cheered and yelled. They broke apart, and Kel blushed deeply. "I'm going to have a nap, and I thought that you had gate watch?" she questioned him.

"Actually I knew that the refugees were throwing you the baby shower, and decided that you didn't need me there to protect you from all the mean refugees," he said trying not to laugh.

Kel groaned, and started to walk away, leaving Dom there by himself. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I just told you dummy! I'm tired so I'm going for a nap," she snapped. At the surprised look on his face she said "Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just tired, I didn't mean it.

"Oh, I know that, I was just wondering if you did," he replied cockily. "So, you're going for a nap? Want some company?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I think I'll pass. After all, that's how I got in this condition in the first place," with that, she walked away.

Back in her rooms she looked around. She had no idea where she was going to put everything that she had just gotten, not to mention the wedding presents she'd be getting. Kel rubbed her head. She would probably be going back to Masbolle after Dom and she got married. He told her that they could have rooms in the keep, or they could build a house, either inside the keep walls or outside them, whichever she preferred. She had so much to do she had a terrible headache. She slipped under the covers on her bed and tried to get to sleep. First, the light was too bright, so she closed the shutters. Then, her throat was dry, so she got a drink of water. Lastly, she got very cold, and got the 4 woolen blankets from her closet, as she thought, 'maybe I should of gotten Dom to join me. At least then I wouldn't be so gods damned cold'. Finally she was able to get to sleep, but later on when Dom and Neal came to wake her up for supper the found her in a sleep-induced coma, and couldn't wake her up. They had to take all the blankets off of her as it was summer, and she was sweating like a pig.

"Neal what's wrong with her?" a worried Dom asked.

"I have an idea, but it's not very likely," he reluctantly said.

"Well, what is it? Is there anything you can do about it?" Dom queried.

Neal looked back and forth between Kel and Dom. "I think that maybe it's an after affect of the poison that was in the blade that cut her. It's very unlikely, and would have to be extremely rare for me not to have cured, or noticed it while I was healing her. We'll have to get my father, or Alanna to come and try to heal her, I don't think that I have the power," he told his cousin.

"Well can't you at least try to heal her? Please, I'm asking you as a cousin and a friend, not as a soldier, please she's your best friend and she's pregnant with my children. You have to at least try to heal her!" Dom cried, nearly having a mental break down.

Neal tried to heal her, but his power was limited, and so they sent the fastest messengers they had to Alanna the Lioness and Duke Baird (did I spell his name right?) of Queenscove, telling them to hurry and get to New Hope as fast as they could, or there would only be one female knight once again, not to mention the fact that Baird's great-nieces would die along with their mother.

Two days later Alanna arrived and just a few hours after that the Duke arrived as well, Neal and a frantic Dom led the two of them to the infirmary. When they got there they took one look at Kel and knew that something was seriously wrong. She was white as a sheet, and sweating profusely, they would have to do something soon if they wished to save her, and especially if they wanted any hope of saving her twins as well.

Alanna, Baird, and Neal shooed everyone out of the infirmary, then started healing Kel. They discovered that it was a very strong and resistant poison that can lay dormant for up to 10 days after injected into the blood stream. While it was dormant it is virtually undetectable by any means, even to someone with a powerful gift, one has to be looking for that specific poison, and know exactly what it is, before they can detect it.

After over 14 hours in the infirmary the three came to the door and said that Dom could come in. He closed the door after him as the 3 healers sank into chairs.

With a worried look on his face Dom asked just one question "Will she live?"

"Hopefully, she will and the twins as well," Baird told his nephew. "But there is one thing we have to know. Did you and Kel…" he trailed off.

Finally Alanna picked up where the duke had trailed off "Did you and Kel have sex after she had been cut by the knife? Because if you did, there's a chance that you could be infected as well."

"No, we haven't, not since before she was attacked," he answered while blushing. He wasn't very comfortable discussing his personal life with the people in front of him. "So, can I go see her?" he asked hopefully.

"She's not awake yet, but you can as long as you promise not to disturb her," Neal told his cousin.

"I promise that I won't disturb her, I'll only sit by her bed, is that okay?" he asked as her went back towards where the beds were. As he sat by her bed he picked up her hand and just watched her. 'She is so beautiful' he thought to himself. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost her' was another one of her thoughts. He sat staring at her for a few hours before eh fell asleep in his chair. Ha hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few days, because even though she was in a coma, Kel would keep crying out for him. He couldn't bear to leave her there with just Neal, so he had stayed. As he slept he dreamed, and in his dream he saw his worst nightmare. He was staring down at a grave. On the headstone was 'here lies the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle, she left this world, taking her two daughters, Ilane and Alanna, with her. May they rest peacefully in the Black God's Realms.' He didn't know what to say. He suddenly heard a booming voice say "this is what will happen if she is not taken away from this place within 5 days." The voice was like nails on glass, the moat horrible and the most wonderful thing he had ever heard at the same. It was that of a little girl, yet also that of an old woman at the same time. A voice like that could only belong to the Great Mother Goddess. He would have to find a way to get Kel away from New Hope before the 5 days were up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for all of your reviews and I'll try to update soon. Thanks

Queen Tigress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns almost everything, I own the plot and I think that I own Dom's family.**

'How am I going to get Kel away from this place within 5 days?' Dom questioned himself. He then looked down at the sleeping form of his wife-to-be and knew that even if he had to tie her to her horse and lead it all the way to Masbolle, he would get her away from there.

Three days later, Kel had not yet awaken, and Dom told Neal that he was going to put her in a wagon or litter and take her back to Masbolle, as he didn't want her so near the fighting while she was in this condition. When Neal wanted a better answer, Dom told him about the vision that the Goddess had sent him. Neal immediately agreed to have a wagon prepared for them, and packed with provisions, leaving enough room for Kel inside it. The next morning they set off, Kel (who was still unconscious), Dom, Kel's parents, Tobe, Ella, and 5 soldiers, in case they were attacked on their way there. It would take them approximately 8 days to reach Masbolle, yet was closer than Mindelan, which would take 10 days to reach. Kel's parents would continue on to Mindelan once they had reached Masbolle. As for the wedding, it had been postponed until Kel was better.

Kel woke briefly on the 4th day and Dom explained what was happening, and rode in the wagon with Kel until she was asleep, at which time he mounted his horse again and rode.

When they reached Masbolle his parents greeted them, and, thankfully, Kel was awake to greet them as well. Dom's mother took Kel inside at once, along with Kel's mother and servant, to show them their rooms.

"Well Dom, looks like you've done well for yourself little brother," Dom's younger brother, Matthew, said to him. Matthew was only a few years younger then him, and was about Ella's age.

"Yes, I have done quite well haven't I?" he asked. "I mean, I'm marrying a lady knight, who's carrying my child," he told an astonished brother.

"You already knocked her up?" Matthew (who will now be known as Matt) asked Dom.

"Matt, really I didn't know that you were so crude," Dom's older brother, Cody, said as he walked up to his brothers. "Well, actually, I did, since I'm stuck with you here."

"Who said you were stuck?" a booming voice asked from behind the three young men. They turned around to see a giant of a man, whose sandy hair and beard was starting to grey. "You can leave any time you want, and on certain days my boot would help you out the door," Lord Michael of Masbolle told his eldest (oldest) son.

"Father," Dom yelled and grabbed the huge man in a bear hug.

"Domitan, good to have you back with us. Now where is your fiancé? I would like to know what my future daughter-in-law looks like," Michael told his son.

"Actually, mother led her and her mother away, a few minutes before you got here, and I don't know where mother has sneaked them off to. But I'll make sure Kel is at dinner so that you can meet her," Dom told his father. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to wither from being away from her too long," Matt jested with him.

Dom walked into the keep and tried to find Kel. He asked servants if they knew where his mother was and they directed him to the room she was in. When he finally came to the door his mother was just coming out.

"Hello, mother, is this Kel's room," he asked of her.

His mother gave him and amused look and said "Yes, and I suppose that you can go in."

After Dom had said goodbye to his mother he quietly opened the door and locked it behind him. Kel wasn't in the sleeping chamber and he guessed that she would be taking a hot bath. He guessed correctly, and was rewarded by having a brush thrown at him.

"What are you doing in here?" she screamed at him.

"Oh, so that's how you greet me is it?" he asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Well what did you expect? Walking in on me when I was having a bath," she said with quiet fury.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would invite me to join you," he replied hopefully.

She laughed at that, told him "Not a chance," and splashed water at him.

In the end he did join her, despite her weak protests. They got out of the bath and donned the clothes that they would wear to dinner. For Kel, the Lady of Masbolle had sent up a beautiful dress that almost hid the fact that she was pregnant. Dom had a shirt and breeches that Kel threatened to shred if he didn't stop picking on her about the dress.

"Yes, but if you were to shred my clothes what would I wear?" Dom asked as her stepped closer to her.

"I don't know. We could just hide in here and hope no one notices that were not there," she answered.

"Then we would have to do something to keep ourselves entertained, wouldn't we?" he asked, while taking another step towards her. Their lips met and the wrapped their arms around each other.

They had been kissing for about 10 minutes, when the door banged open and a giant man stepped in. "Are ye rea…" the man trailed off as he took in the scene before him. The two broke apart as the man started to laugh and Kel blushed.

"Father," Dom said collecting his composure, "may I introduce my fiancé, Keladry of Mindelan?" Dom told his father as Kel curtsied, looked at his face then almost burst out laughing.

"Just because I'm a lady knight doesn't mean that I don't know how to curtsy, or that I don't like dresses," she told the man in front of her.

"Well, I never said you couldn't," he told her.

"Let's go down to dinner," Dom suggested to the two of them.

"That's a wonderful idea Dom. I'm quite hungry," and with that she swept past Dom's father with a haughty look on her face.

The Lord turned to face his son with an astonished look on his face.

"Yes, she's something isn't she?" he asked of his father with a proud look on his face.

"I'll say!" he boomed. "Now let's go to dinner. What will your mother say when Kel turns up alone?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, Kel will probably tell her that we walked in on her dressing, and now a servant should go clean up our bodies, and prepare a proper funeral," Dom told his father.

"She wouldn't, would she?" he asked fearfully.

"She's Kel," was all he could answer and laugh as his father practically ran out of the room in the hope of getting to the dinning hall before Kel.

"This is going to be an interesting meal," Dom said aloud, as he quickly followed his father.


End file.
